


let your light so shine

by sincereously



Series: Valentines Rare Pairs Week 2020 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Fictional Religion & Theology, Firewalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincereously/pseuds/sincereously
Summary: The fire blazes, and Selyse feels her heart go up with it.
Relationships: Melisandre of Asshai/Selyse Baratheon
Series: Valentines Rare Pairs Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628242
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	let your light so shine

**Author's Note:**

> For the Valentines Rare Pairs Week on Tumblr - day 1, trust.

The fire blazes, and Selyse feels her heart go up with it.

She kneels on a beach of Dragonstone, alone but for the stars and the crashing waves and _her_. There is a path of glowing coals lighted between her and Melisandre, who is silhouetted against a bonfire. The red priest stands so close to the flame that Selyse is sure she’ll catch fire, and yet her gaze is entirely focused on Selyse. It’s intoxicating, having someone _see_ her.

“Do you trust in R’hllor, Selyse?” Melisandre asks.

“Yes,” she replies, because in the sight of those eyes she can do nothing else.

Without a word, Melisandre crosses over to her, never breaking eye contact. She seems to carry the warmth from the fire as she walks, and the heat cuts through the cold and damp of Dragonstone the way all the hearths of the castle never could. Melisandre gently pulls Selyse to her feet and guides her to step on the coals. Some distant part of Selyse, the part that once knelt hours before the Mother begging for a happy marriage, is close to screaming.

But the rest of her belongs to R’hllor _(to Melisandre)_ , she knows already. She sets one foot lightly onto the embers, and is surprised when pain does not come. There is barely even any heat, and the little warmth that does come through is welcome, like a lover's touch, not that Selyse knew what that was like. Perhaps soon she will. Another step follows and another after that, until she stands at the end of the path and Melisandre has pulled her tight.

“Welcome, Selyse,” she says, and kisses her.


End file.
